


In My Darkest Hour

by metallideth01



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Crossposted onto Fanfiction.net, Depressed Wakko, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Might be a little bit OOC - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Tags May Change, Wakko needs a hug, heartbreak can kill toons - AU, lots of hugs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallideth01/pseuds/metallideth01
Summary: After Yakko says something bad about Wakko in an interview, Wakko decides to make a promise to himself that he won't cry or be emotional for an entire week. Little does he know how terribly that will backfire.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In My Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this!

Wakko woke up screaming. He couldn't help it. He had had a terrible dream involving being stranded on an island with no food. If there was one thing that Wakko hated it was not having food around.

As he was about ready to roll over to fall asleep again his younger sister, Dot, decided at that very moment to climb up the ladder on their triple bunk and jump into his bed.

"Hey Wakko, whatcha screaming about?" Dot asked, poking Wakko in the side.

Wakko rolled back around to face his sister. "Oh it was horrible Dot. I had a nightmare that I was on an island with no food!"

Dot shook her head while trying to stifle a laugh, "Oh it's always food with you huh?"

Wakko couldn't help but start giggling which then made Dot start giggling as well.

"I almost forgot to tell you. We have an interview set up with Rose O'Thorn at 2:00 today." Dot said, staring at the ceiling.

Wakko sat up, "Since when did we have an interview today?"

Dot sighed, "They called earlier in the morning. Ugh don't they understand the importance of beauty sleep?"

As Wakko and Dot climbed down the triple bunk ladder a sick feeling started creeping into his stomach.

The sick feeling continued to grow as they made their way to the kitchen where Yakko was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Screamo, hey what'd you dream about this time?"

Wakko was about to repeat the dream to Yakko when the sick feeling in his stomach came to a boiling point.

"I'll be back!" Wakko yelled while running to the bathroom. He felt as if he had swallowed a fireball and now it was trying to slide its way back up. Wakko flung himself headfirst into the toilet hoping to throw up whatever it is that is making him ill. After emptying the metaphorical fireball from his stomach he slid to the ground feeling strangely and completely exhausted.

"Guess you won't be going to that interview after all huh?" Yakko was standing in the doorway with his arms loosely crossed and staring at Wakko with a look of concern.

Wakko tried to get up only to fall back down again. Why was he so weak all of a sudden?

"Would ya like some help?" Yakko asked, concern still evident in his eyes.

Wakko briefly debates with himself before giving into his older brother's offer.

"Yes."

So Yakko picked Wakko up and carried him bridal style to the triple bunk bed.

"I'll let ya sleep in my bed, how's that sound," Yakko asked as he gently lowered Wakko into his bed.

He nodded fervently, grateful to be sleeping in Yakko's bed as it was honestly the softest one out of the three siblings' beds.

"Try to get some sleep Wak, 'kay?"

The last thing that Wakko saw before he fell asleep was Yakko smiling softly at him.

* * *

A few hours later Wakko woke up, this time it was a normal awakening. He had had a dreamless sleep which slightly disappointed him but oh well. It was better than having another nightmare.

While he was stretching out his limbs he couldn't help but notice how unusually quiet it was inside of the water tower. Suddenly he remembered the interview that Dot had mentioned to him. They must've already left!

Wakko jumped up out of the bed and charged his way to the door where he discovered a note attached to it.

_ Dear Wakko, _

_ First off I hope ya slept well. Second off Dot and I decided to go to the interview without ya seeing as you were all sick and stuff. If ya wake up in enough time and want to watch it just check channel 2. Third of all I made some homemade chicken noodle soup, it's in the fridge. And fourth of all, I love you brother sib. _

_ ~ Yakko _

Wakko decided to stick the note on his forehead because why not and proceeds to find the chicken noodle soup in the fridge. It was still warm to the touch so that must mean that Yakko and Dot left not too long ago.

Once Wakko gathered everything that he needed he plopped down onto the couch, picked up the remote, and turned the T.V. on. The first thing that pops up is Robin Hood: Men In Tights. Wakko rolled his eyes as he switched the channel.

It must've been Dot who was watching that movie. She can deny it all she wants to but it was pretty clear that she has a thing for Cary Elwes which spurred after she watched The Princess Bride.

After what seemed like ages he finally landed on Channel 2. Wakko almost dropped his chicken noodle soup in surprise that Dot was being interviewed first. Normally it was Yakko as he was the oldest.

Dot was sitting on a wooden stool across from a lady that was wearing an absurd amount of red. Red shirt, red pants, red shoes, and even red hair. The Lady in Red must've been Catherine O'Thorn.

Catherine clears her throat before asking a question, "Dot, how do you feel about your brothers?"

Wakko stared at the TV in surprise. That was a question that very few interviewers ever asked them. The questions were usually: Do you like acting, do you like who you work with, what's the most embarrassing thing that's happened on set, etc.

Dot looked down at her feet before bringing her gaze back up to Catherine, "What's there to say really? I love them both."

A warm loving feeling enveloped Wakko's heart upon hearing Dot's words.

"Hmmm...okay. So you don't have a favorite brother? You love them both equally?" Catherine asked, picking at the red velvet recliner that she's sitting in. Doesn't seem like she's interested in what Dot has to say.

"Weeeeelll…I guess if I had to pick a favorite it would be Yakko."

Suddenly that warm loving feel in Wakko's chest turned cold. Had Dot really said that Yakko was her favorite sibling?

Catherine nodded, "From what you've told me of them it seems reasonably that he's your favorite. Thank you Dot Warner for coming onto my show and talking with me. I wish we had more time but alas."

They were getting ready for the next interviewee which would end up most likely being Yakko and while that was going on Wakko stared at the T.V., a heavy feeling in his heart. Had Dot really meant was she said or was she just saying that to make the lady in red happy? He hoped it was the second thing. He really hoped.

Wakko put the soup away right before Yakko appeared on the T.V. and sat down on the same stool that Dot had occupied.

"Ah, Yakko it's good to finally meet you. How are you?" Catherine asked, smiling wide and a tad bit creepy.

Yakko didn't seem to notice, "It's good to finally meet ya as well Cath. And I'm doin' good."

"You probably heard me asking your sister this question but um, how do you feel about your siblings?"

Yakko shrugged, "I love 'em both."

"So you don't have a favorite?"

Yakko hunched over in his seat a little bit, "I might."

Catherine leaned forward, "You might?"

"It's Dot. She's my favorite, I guess."

Catherine leaned back into her seat, "I'm just curious here Yakko. Why is Dot your favorite siblings and not um, who was the other one?"

Yakko sat up straight, "Wakko. His name is Wakko. Look the reason why I think that Dot is my favorite sibling is because...well...y'see."

Wakko stared at the T.V. with bated breath. This is it. He needed to know why Yakko loved Dot more than him. Maybe once he knew the reason he could fix it and then Yakko would finally love him more.

"I hope Wakko isn't watching this. It's just that Dot doesn't really cry a whole lot. She's not so...emotional I guess is the right word."

It felt as if somebody had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Wakko couldn't believe it. Yakko loved Dot more than him and he was too emotional for him.

Wakko clutched his shirt tightly and decided to make a promise to himself right then that he wouldn't cry and/or be emotional for an entire week. Once the week was over hopefully Yakko and Dot will have changed their minds. If not, he'd do it for two weeks or however many weeks just to get their affection back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic. If you want to leave a comment/review I would definitely appreciate that as I am always looking for ways on how to improve my writing. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
